


задай тон

by named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Underage Drinking, jaywalkers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: В сегодняшнем выпуске: о том, как не надо начинать каникулы. Если только ваш анализ безубыточности не напоминает проваленную миссию в тетрисе, постарайтесь не выскакивать на дорогу перед движущимися машинами.Или история о том, как Цукишима Кей обнаружил местообитание назойливых личностей.





	задай тон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [set the tone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956980) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



> Это 1 глава цикла jaywalkers (беспечные пешеходы), а значит, объяснять ничего не придется. Все просто: uni!AU, кофешоп!AU и все обязательные атрибуты жанров.

Все люди делятся на два типа:

1) Те, кому не следует ни при каких обстоятельствах пить ягер-бум в исполнении Бокуто Котаро. “Основной принцип, — объяснял ему прошлым вечером Бокуто, — заключается в том, чтобы поставить две стопки внутрь бокала. Потом берешь ту, что с текилой, так, и ягермайстер падает в... О, кстати, я добавил водку в ред булл”.

2) ...

Вообще-то, нет никаких двух типов. Все люди в мире относятся только к одному типу. К тем, кому ни при каких обстоятельствах не следует пить ягер-бум в исполнении Бокуто Котаро. Именно. Вот единственный тип людей. Один-единственный.

Пытаясь рассчитать точное количество энергии, которое потребуется, чтобы собрать воедино свои израненные после мясорубки на вечеринке у Бокуто тело и душу, Кей деликатно игнорирует тот факт, что сам захотел попробовать коктейль. Пусть только из презрения ко всем этим алкогольным цирковым трюкам. То, что это обернулось против него самого, совсем не его вина, и он не намерен брать ее на себя.

Его непонятным образом уцелевшие наручные часы сообщают, что псевдо-французская пекарня рядом с кампусом уже, вероятно, открылась. В нормальном состоянии он бы даже не подумал пойти в _Le Petit Что-то-там_. Но в шесть утра, с грустью осознавая, что у него нет ни еды в холодильнике, ни сил идти за покупками, Кей понимает, что выбор невелик.

И вот, с решимостью печального, утратившего вкус к жизни, похмельного главного героя Кей стаскивает свой зад с пачки Доритос, изображающей кресло-мешок, чтобы дойти до _Le Petit Так-или-иначе_ и выпить кофе с блинчиками.

Однако он забыл, что в мире существует только один тип людей: те, кому ни при каких обстоятельствах не следует пить ягер-бум в исполнении Бокуто Котаро. Ноги его внезапно подгибаются и он падает обратно на диван с грацией поверженного. В знак протеста Доритос издают громкий хруст.

Это будет гораздо сложнее, чем он рассчитывал.

Но поскольку наиболее ярко выраженной чертой его характера является тихая (и циничная) настойчивость в достижении цели, Кей находит в себе мужество начать все сначала.

 

Город в будний день был бы просто невыносим, но одна из привилегий проживания в кампусе — это относительное спокойствие. Все вокруг слишком заняты, скорбя о необходимости просыпаться в шесть утра, чтобы шуметь, а еще у Кея есть наушники, которыми он очень дорожит. Голова разрывается от боли, а перед тем, как перечитать лекции по бухгалтерской отчетности, надо хоть немного поспать. Кто ж знал, что выходные, отведенные для повторения пройденного, начнутся вот так? (Ну, вообще-то, Ямагучи. Он предупреждал Кея, что не надо ходить на эту вечеринку. Несколько раз. Но это несущественно).

Радует, что хотя бы о внешнем виде не нужно беспокоиться. Это Кагеяма любит примерять на свою физиономию все оттенки похмелья, не Кей. И все же отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Поэтому он направляется в _Le Petit Штучку_ в шесть ут…

Бибиканье, виляние и отскакивание в сторону следуют друг за другом с такой скоростью, что Кей даже не понимает, почему до сих пор стоит на ногах, в то время как сердце в груди совершенно утратило совокупный кардиальный контроль. В сознании все еще звенит быстро тающий отзвук _я слишком молод, чтобы умереть под колесами вишнево-красного приуса_. А еще он мог лишиться своих наушников. Наушников! Хранителей его спокойствия.

Немного успокоившись, Кей задумывается. В обычный неудачный день, особенно в компании кого-то вроде Кагеямы и Хинаты, он даже не стал бы возражать против столкновения с автомобилями, двигающимися на очень высокой скорости. Можно сказать, что количество дней, в которые он не склонен к столкновению с автомобилями, двигающимися на очень высокой скорости, в среднем не превышает пяти в месяц. Но оказывается, что сегодня, несмотря на похмелье, как раз один из этих пяти дней. Он не может умереть прямо перед внутрисеместровыми экзаменами. Если умрет, то не сможет получить высший балл по статистике, а если не получит высший балл по статистике… зачем вообще жить? Если он не получит высший балл по статистике из-за того, что его сбил вишнево-красный приус, то возможно, все же захочет, чтобы его сбил вишнево-красный приус. Но этот момент пока не настал. Не время.

Короче.

Такая машина, предосудительная по всем параметрам — и по размеру, и по цвету — не должна находиться в собственности студента. А после того, что упомянутый студент только что с ней вытворял, Кей считает, что вообще ничего не должно находиться в собственности упомянутого студента. Он поднимает голову, чтобы испепелить преступный объект взглядом, но тот уже практически скрылся из виду.

Засранец.

 

*

_Le Petit Дерьмо_ , когда Кей наконец добирается туда, выглядит именно так, как и ожидалось — отвратительно и мило. Девушка с каре за стойкой, пара других несчастных студентов с лэптопами и наушниками и даже пожилой джентльмен с газетой. Но более всего — помимо модных автоматов электронного заказа, минимизирующих необходимость контакта с человеческой глупостью, — Кей признателен за то, что здесь, похоже, с пониманием относятся к страдающим от похмелья. Приглушенный свет и тишина именно то, что требуется после психологической травмы, которой стала почти что смерть под колесами вишнево-красного приуса, не говоря уже о главном номере прошлого вечера “Нишиноя Юу и Танака Рюноске встречают водку со скиттлз”. (Кей от всей души сочувствует Асахи с третьего курса маркетинга. Кажется, вчерашние вопли достигли предела его выносливости).

Оставив заказ, Кей использует остаток сил, чтобы добраться до кабинки. Там он сразу сворачивается калачиком на диване, как делал в детстве, когда Акитеру водил его в субботу вечером на хэппи мил, потому что после десяти вечера заряд внутренней батарейки Кея неумолимо стремился к нулю. (Тогда их с Акитеру отношения еще включали в себя хэппи мил, естественно). Здесь удивительно удобно, уж точно гораздо удобнее, чем на дурацком диване Бокуто. Дурацкий диван Бокуто… дурацкий диван… дурацкий Бокуто и его ягер-бум. Кто-то громко поет на кухне.

Следующее, что Кей чувствует, — осторожное прикосновение кончиков пальцев к вискам.

— ...выколют глаза. Зрелище, конечно, забавное, но отмывать потом кожу — геморрой, чувак.

— Гххгрзфф, — говорит Кей. — Что?

— Просыпайся, парень, твой заказ готов.

Этот голос, думает Кей, зевая и принимая сидячее положение… этот голос — как компенсация за последние двенадцать часов. Глубокий, мягкий. Лицо, которое затем появляется перед его расфокусированным взглядом, — даже больше, чем просто компенсация за последние двенадцать часов. Сильная челюсть, растрепанные черные волосы, падающие на раскосые, внимательные глаза. Все же в мире есть место великодушию. Словно сами боги говорят ему: прости за вишнево-красный приус.

В этот момент Кей замечает, что видит не так хорошо, как хотелось бы, и вскидывает руки к глазам.

— Мои…

— Да, я их только что снял с тебя, вот, держи. — Молодой человек надевает их Кею на нос. Кей секунду борется с возмущением, что кто-то посмел снять с него очки, потом поднимает голову и прищуривается.

Вау. Гораздо лучше. Хуже. Неважно. Он еще и улыбается. Ужасно. Кей прокашливается, стягивает с шеи наушники и откладывает в сторону.

— Как ты? Не хотел, чтобы твои блинчики остыли, а я сижу тут уже… — молодой человек жестом указывает на себя — он сидит на краешке стола Кея, — минуты две, не меньше.

— Зачем вы сняли с меня очки?

Молодой человек наклоняется к нему, широко раскрыв глаза. Кей отодвигается назад.

— Никому не говори, но, если честно, у меня есть фобия. Мне кажется, что если заснешь в очках, они вывернутся — типа сами по себе — линзы треснут и проткнут глаза, и ты ослепнешь, и кровь будет повсюду…

— Окей, окей… — Кею сейчас это точно ни к чему.

— И это, конечно, было бы круто, но меня убьют, если еще и весь диван будет уляпан, потому что я и так уже сегодня опоздал. Поэтому решил, что лучше их снять.

— Спасибо. Наверное.

— Всегда рад помочь, малец, — говорит молодой человек. — Итак. Блинчики с медом и шоколадным сиропом, черничный маффин и американо?

И в этот момент Кей чувствует, как его — совершенно ледяное — сердце разбивается. Черничный маффин.

— Я заказывал малиновый.

Молодой человек хмурится.

— Уверен?

— Да, абсолютно уверен, — говорит Кей и вдруг с тревогой осознает, что если его и дальше будут расспрашивать на эту тему, он может заплакать. — Я _ненавижу_ чернику. Я ее _не выношу_. Я заказал _малиновый_ маффин, а если даже и нет, то _черничный_ я совершенно точно не заказывал. Я просто _не мог_!

— Полегче с курсивом, — смеется молодой человек. — Извини за путаницу, сейчас принесу тебе твой _малиновый_ маффин…

— Неважно. — говорит Кей. И вдруг, к еще большему своему беспокойству, добавляет: — Все равно жизнь не имеет смысла.

В ответ молодой человек перестает смеяться и улыбается, глядя со своего места на столе так, что Кею очень хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— А, то самое утро.

То самое утро, вот именно. Кей жалеет, что не может просто отослать этого парня с его ухмылкой, и голосом, и волосами. На самом деле, Кей жалеет, что не может этого даже захотеть. Вместо этого он кивает, устраивается удобнее, откидываясь на спинку, и закрывает глаза.

— Долгая ночь.

— Могу себе представить. — Кей молча ждет продолжения. — А знаешь, что решает любые проблемы?

— Что?

Красивый рассвет. Долгие объятия (дыааа). Истинная любовь. Лазанья Шимизу. Смерть под колесами вишнево-красного приуса.

— Годное исполнение Богемской Рапсодии.

Кей очень надеется, что тот пошутил.

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы…

— IS THIS THE REAL LIFE?

— Вы же не серьезно!

— IS THIS JUST FANTASY?

— У меня мигрень, похмелье, это кондитерская, сейчас полседьмого…

— CAUGHT IN A LANDSLIDE, — торжественно завывает молодой человек, прижав одну ладонь к обтянутой пастельно-розовым фартуком груди, а другую простирая в зал. И ведь все остальные клиенты сидят совершенно спокойно, словно это происходит ежедневно, и — что более важно — словно этот человек умеет петь. — NO ESCAPE FROM REALITY.

— СПАСИБО, Я ЛУЧШЕ ПОЙДУ, МНЕ ПОРА В КАМПУС, — говорит Кей и так спешит выбраться из своей кабинки, что стукается коленом о столешницу. — У МЕНЯ КУЧА ДЕЛ.

— I NEED NO SYMPA… А, так ты живешь в кампусе? Я тебя подброшу!

— НЕТ НИКАКОЙ НЕОБХОДИМОСТИ УТРУЖДАТЬСЯ.

— Ну же, не будь таким букой, — говорит молодой человек, и брови его принимают крайне раздражающий изгиб. — Я тебя не убью. И вообще, ешь свои блинчики здесь, я больше не буду петь.

— У вас же смена, — доблестно сражается Кей, но молодой человек действительно перестал “петь”, а поездка домой на машине звучит ужасно соблазнительно. Хорошо, после блинчиков.

— Не проблема. Ешь спокойно, пока я закончу кое-какие дела, и дай знать, как будешь готов.

В другое время Кей ни за что не согласился бы сесть в машину с незнакомцем, особенно учитывая то, что произошло ранее, но сегодня он сделает исключение. Сомнительно, чтобы день, начавшийся с последствий вечеринки, убийственных красных машин и японского Фредди Меркьюри, мог стать еще хуже. Дальше все будет только лучше, правда ведь? Ну и японский Фредди Меркьюри, хотя и довольно доставучий, все же не режет глаз.

Утешаясь такими банальными оправданиями, Кей приканчивает блинчики и берет стаканчик с кофе. Примерно в то же время Фредди сворачивает свой фартук, бросая по дороге “буду минут через пятнадцать” — Кей считает, что это он явно погорячился, — и нагоняет Кея у двери.

— Подожди здесь, — говорит он. — Я подгоню машину.

Дожидаясь его, Кей думает о целой куче дел, что ждут дома. Надо расшифровать свои стенограммы и превратить их в удобочитаемые записи, пролистать тетради, позаимствованные у Киндаичи, отклонить очередное ожидаемо отчаянное сообщение от Бокуто о какой-то фотосессии, которую он хочет устроить на следующей неделе — Кей не участвует в фотосессиях, ни-ког-да, — и самое ужасное: стирка. Радует, что этот день, кажется, все-таки становится чуточку…

И тут выясняется, что когда он подумал, что лицо Фредди было извинением богов за вишнево-красный приус, то очень, очень глубоко заблуждался. Просто до какой-то шекспировской степени. Боги не говорили: прости за вишнево-красный приус.

Боги говорили: прости, а вот и вишнево-красный приус.

 

*

Как Томми Верчетти сумел уговорить Кея ступить на борт своего богомерзкого транспортного средства, остается за гранью его понимания. Но вот Кей сидит на пассажирском сидении, а этот козел ржет. Очень громко.

— Так это был ты!

— Не смешно, — шипит Кей. — Вы меня чуть не сбили.

— Извини, парень, — все еще смеясь, говорит Верчетти и вставляет ключ в зажигание. — Говорю же, я опаздывал.

— Мне не следует сейчас здесь находиться. Лучше бы я пошел пешком. Ненавижу свою жизнь.

— Эй, ну ты чего? — Кей поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, потому что прозвучало это вполне серьезно. — Жизнь не такая уж плохая штука, правда.

— Ну для вас-то конечно. У вас есть огромная тачка, зато явно отсутствует совесть, так что вы можете смело рассекать на этой тачке, сбивая…

— Окей, назови мне три положительные стороны жизни. Не задумываясь, быстро — первое, что придет в голову.

— Swedish House Mafia, яйца и неизбежность смерти, — быстро отвечает Кей.

Верчетти опять хохочет.

— Ты просто нечто, — говорит он, качая головой, и Кей снова хочет спрятать лицо в ладонях. — Хотя с последним можно было бы поспорить.

— Вы шутите? — Машина с урчанием заводится. — Единственное, что действительно хорошо в моей жизни, это что я однажды умру. В смысле, смерть приходит к каждому из нас. Это успокаивает.

— Неужели все так плохо? Мне показалось, у тебя все под контролем. 

— Сейчас семь утра, у меня похмелье, я сижу в машине незнакомца — в той самой машине, что едва не сбила меня по дороге в кондитерскую, где мне так и не принесли заказанный маффин. Это, по-вашему, называется “все под контролем”?

Словно бы в ответ, его телефон начинает жужжать, и Кей знает, кто это.

**Бокуто [06:56]**  
ДОБРОЕ УТРО СОЛНЫШКО

**Я [06:56]**  
Нет.

**Бокуто [06:56]**  
В ТЕБЕ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ГОВОРИТ ЯГЕРБУМ

Пока Кей печатает, Верчетти переключает скорость и немедленно доказывает, что его новое прозвище подходит ему идеально. Для того, кто с благодарностью воспринимает концепцию смерти, Кей издает весьма унизительный звук и вцепляется в ремень безопасности, когда Верчетти рывком сдает назад, потом бросает машину вперед и резко поворачивает налево, на главную дорогу. Теперь Кей понимает, почему тот сказал “буду минут через пятнадцать”: этих пятнадцати минут как раз хватит, чтобы Кей умер от сердечного приступа, а Верчетти выбросил его бездыханное тело в какой-нибудь мусорный бак и вернулся на рабочее место.

— НЕ ХОТИТЕ ЛИ СБАВИТЬ СКОРОСТЬ?!

— И какая в этом радость? — говорит Верчетти. — Так вот, возвращаясь к каверу Богемской Рапсодии...

В общем, Кею приходилось сталкиваться с разным, но после ягер-бума в исполнении Бокуто стать свидетелем того, как в семь утра реальное воплощение главного героя GTA завывает величайший хит Queen и при этом ведет машину на убийственной скорости… к такому жизнь его не готовила.

**Бокуто [7:01]**  
ты придешь на съемку

**Я [7:02]**  
Нет

**Бокуто [7:02]**  
Пжлст

**Я [7:04]**  
Нет

**Бокуто [7:04]**  
я люблю тебя кей

**Я [7:04]**  
Всего хорошего.

— Так какой район, говоришь?

— С, — хрипит Кей. — ВЫ КТО, ДЬЯВОЛ?

— Вот мы и на месте! О, у меня есть приятель в этом районе. А я живу аж в G.

**Бокуто [07:06]**  
это будет реально крутая штука  
 **Бокуто [07:06]**  
кей пжлст  
 **Бокуто [07:06]**  
вы будете так круто смотреться с тем пацаном  
 **Бокуто [07:06]**  
кей пжлст я на все согласен

**Я [7:07]**  
Черта с два.

— Спасибо. Наверное, — говорит Кей, отстегивая ремень. — За то, что не убили меня. Дважды.

— Всегда рад помочь, малец, — повторяет Верчетти. — Как-нибудь еще зайдешь в кондитерскую?

И несмотря на эту сумасшедшую поездку, и ужасное утро, и похмелье, после такого искреннего вопроса и мягкой улыбки Верчетти Кей вдруг откашливается, пожимает плечами и в третий раз за сегодня хочет спрятать лицо в ладонях.

— Если в следующий раз получу свой малиновый маффин.

— Договорились, — широко улыбается Верчетти. Кей вылезает из машины и закрывает дверь. — Кстати, меня зовут Куроо. Приятно познакомиться.

— Цукишима.

Куроо.

— Окей, Цукишима, — Куроо заводит машину, и на губах его снова появляется улыбка. — Ты, кажется, любишь свои Биты?

Кей машинально улыбается в ответ.

— Ага.

— Жаль, — говорит Куроо и к вящему ужасу Кея, улыбаясь еще шире, берет в руки его наушники, которые все это время, оказывается, лежали рядом с ним. — Ты забыл их в кондитерской. Au revoir.

— ОТДАЙТЕ…

— Когда придешь в следующий раз! — после этого Куроо подмигивает, трогается с места и уезжает, оставляя Кея, несчастного и потрясенного, буквально глотать пыль.

Еще никогда в жизни никто не вызывал у Кея такой ненависти за такое короткое время. Исключительный случай.

**Бокуто [07:10]**  
хей  
 **Бокуто [07:10]**  
цукишима

**Я [7:10]**  
Я НЕ ПРИДУ НА ТВОЮ СЪЕМКУ, И НЕ ТРОГАЙ МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС, КАКОЙ-ТО ГАД СПЕР МОИ НАУШНИКИ

**Бокуто [07:10]**  
знаю что не придешь  
 **Бокуто [07:10]**  
просто хотел сказать  
 **Бокуто [07:10]**  
вчера вечером ты 3 мин 47 сек пел припев bubble butt  
 **Бокуто [07:10]**  
вот будет отстой если запись опубликуют

**Я [7:15]**  
чего ты хочешь

**Бокуто [07:15]**  
тебя на фотосессии

**Я [7:15]**  
Ты будешь гореть в аду со своими ягер-бумами и тем засранцем, что стащил мои наушники.

“Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, — думает Кей, — for me, for me”, закатывает глаза и начинает подниматься по ступенькам.

**Author's Note:**

> Для тех, кто в танке: [ bubble butt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wO89_H7GqaQ)


End file.
